


The Empty

by Lucifers_perfect_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_perfect_angel/pseuds/Lucifers_perfect_angel
Summary: This is an old fic I had done a while ago (one of my first) its based off of an rp chat I was in. I played Castiel and it was based off of his first death. (I might write out the second one if I can remember what happened)A day of relaxation for meg and Castiel while waiting for the Winchester's return takes a violent and unexpected turn.





	The Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3 is being weird and won't let me tag. So here we go-
> 
> Major Character Death, the empty (supernatural), not to canon, Shadow angels. 
> 
>  
> 
> Side note. I don't even know what was going on with meg. I remember writing this based off of screen shots I took of the rp and posting it at like 8 am (yay all nighters!) And no one ever really told me what was happening with Meg. (At this point no one remembers either)

"It's a miserable day to be outside tonight. The storm seems to be picking up. We urge everyone to stay inside." the weather channel blared in the bunker. A young blond woman sat on the couch scrolling through Tumblr and occasionally glanced at the tv.

"Dumbass. If you want people inside then why the fuck are you out there." It had been almost a year since the winchesters had let Meg into the bunker. They finally trusted her enough. She looked down at her phone to check the time. "I thought Dean said they would be back by now" As she spoke a dark haired man with blue eyes stepped into the room.

"Hello Meg" his voice was deep and sort of gravely, but kind. He walked up to the demon and smiled. "How have you been doing?" the trench coated man asked. Meg smiled.

"Well heya Clarence. I've been great. Just some stuff with hell. You know the usual."

"Have you seen Dean?" the Angel asked.

"No. I haven't. Is there a reason you wanted him Clarence?" Meg looked up from her phone and shut off the TV. 

"I just wanted to talk to him." Castiel looked down at the floor somewhat nervous. 

"Talk to him about what? You got me curious." 

"It's not of import." Cas walked over to a bookshelf and grabbed a random book. Meg watches him, curious about what the shy but kind Angel had in-store for the elder Winchester. 

"If you say so Clarence. I think Sam and Dean are still on a hunt. They said they would be back by now but I assume the storm is keeping them back. Too bad they cant just poof everywhere like us right?" 

"Right." Castiels attention drifted towards an empty wall in the main room of the winchesters men of letters bunker. 

"Something interesting Clarence?" Meg didn't see what was interesting Cas so much.

"Yeah. But it's not possible." Castiel stepped towards the wall. Castiel could see a faintly glowing sigil upon the wall. He titled his head in confusion and concern.

"Clarence? What is it? I don't see anything." The sigil appeared to be in a language older then enochian. Castiel looked back at Meg.

"You can't see it?"

"See what Clarence." Meg was starting to get worried.

"The sigil." Cas walked over and ran his fingers over the sigil lightly. "I have never seen anything like this before." Meg was visibly getting more concerned. 

"A sigil? Clarence, care to share with the class?" Meg walked over to Castiel. She seemed more concerned. 

"I don't get why I must share with a class. There is no class here. Its just you and me." 

"Just tell me what you see Clarence. That's what it means." Castiel ran his hand over the center and jerked his hand back in pain. A long cut appeared on his palm and a glowing light shown through the cut like if it had been caused by an angel blade. Though the glow didn't fade as it normally would, energy still seeped from his true form.

"B-but that's impossible." Cas stepped back and looked at the cut on his hand in confusion. 

Megs concern was growing. She decided to send a text to dean. Reading: "Hey Deano. Something is going down at the bunker with Clarence. Get here like yesterday."

"Clarence. What's impossible?" she walked closer. Cas motioned for her to stop.

"This is showing my true form. Any closer and you could be badly hurt." Meg stepped forward anyway and held cas' injured hand. 

"I doubt it truly. I'll explain more later but what's wrong?" 

"I don't know. I have never seen a sigil like this before. And how it hurt my true form, that's what is worrying." the Angel looked up at Meg with concern. 

"Then tell me what it looks like!" Meg was getting a little impatient.

"Its hard to describe Meg." As he spoke the sigil began to glow the color of Castiels true form, a bright blueish white light. Cas had his back turned to the sigil so he saw none of this. Megs eyes widened.

"Is that supposed to be happening?" Cas looked at Meg confused. Meg pointed to the sigil which was now visible to her as well. Cas turned around to see the sigil glowing and jumped back in surprise. "Yeah. I take it that's not supposed to happen."

"I think it has something to do with an angels true form." Cas brought his hand up to his head. "I cant think straight."

"How about you take a seat and uh, we'll think of something, because this doesn't sound good." Cas stayed where he was, holding his head in his hands. 

"Maybe Michael would know."

"Sit your feathery ass down clarence, you look like you're about to collapse." 

"M-maybe Lucifer would know. Or would he? No...maybe Chuck."

"Clarence. Sit!" The room started to spin for Castiel and he started to lose his balance.

"is the room supposed to spin Meg?"

"Goddamn it Clarence Sit your ass down." Meg grabbed Cas and dragged him to the couch. She forced him to sit down. Just as Cas sat he fell to the side, unable to keep his eyes open. He was barely conscious. "Hey. hey!" Meg slapped cas' face a few times bringing him back to consciousness. "Focus. Don't close your eyes." cas' eyes started to glow Angel blue as his body emitted an angelic glow from his true form. "This is definitely not supposed to happen."

"What's going on. I-i don't understand." mid-sentence cas' voice started to change into his true voice.

"Neither do I. What has the power to affect an Angel this badly?"

"Meg what's going on? Something is really wrong!" Castiels voice was filled with panic.

"You're turning back? I mean your voice and your true self. this cant be good." Meg was trying to keep calm because she saw how much Cas was freaking out.

"Its like I'm bei-" cas' voice fully turned back into he's true voice. A high pitched noise left his lips every time he tried to speak

"Ouch. Lower it down a notch. Being what?" Meg held her hands over her ears. Cas tried to speak but it was just the high pitched white noise. "Okay well obviously that's not gonna work." Meg sighed. "Nod yes shake your head no, now shut it. Okay, being taken back?" Cas shook his head no. "Being transformed back?" Castiel gestured sort of. "Huh. Okay so this thing is kind of changing you back, but why?" his body and eyes glowed brighter. "And what kind of thing can do that?" cas shrugged. Meg sighed "you're like a damn glow stick." Cas shot Meg a sharp glare. "Hey it's true! Okay, so with out Michael or Chuck or any of the other good donuts around, how do we find this out?"

Cas held his head in pain and his hands were shaking. He started to scream in pain in his high pitch voice. The power busted out and the back up generators kicked in. Glass shattered and bookshelves fell apart. "Clarence! What's wrong?! Are you hurt?!" Meg was visibly worried. An Angel blade fell from cas' trench coat sleeve into his hand. His pitch black wings flared up behind him and he charged the sigil in a desperate effort to make it stop. He tried to break the sigil but was blasted back into the opposing wall. He was unable to move and now in even more pain. He screamed more in pain.

"Shit shit shit. Does breaking the sigil stop what ever is happening to you?" cas tried to gesture for Meg to shut her eyes. "I don't need to love. I'll explain everything later. Now nod or shake!" before Castiel could respond his back arched as his true form was pulled from his vessel and into the sigil. Cas' vessel was left motionless. Only breathing. "CLARENCE!" Meg ran over to cas' body. "Hey hey hey wake up! No no no no." 

Blood started to run from cas' vessel's mouth. "Crap no no no you're not supposed to bleed damn it clarence!" Meg grabbed a towel and cleaned up the blood. "Crud crud crud.....uh" she picked up the body and laid it on the couch. "You better wake up oh god." she lightly slapped him with hopes it would work. But she highly doubted it would work. "God damn it! Wait...Angel radio! God I'm so stupid." Meg Angel radioed Cas. "Clarence? Can you hear me! Clarence are you there?!"

There was a very faint and weak voice to respond. "M-meg?"

Meg sighed in relief. "Yes it's me. Where are you? How are you feeling?"

"W-where am I?" Cas sounded terrified. 

"I don't know love. You might've been dragged back to heaven. But if not, then I have no idea." Meg was trying to keep calm as to be of comfort to cas. "Can you see anything?"

Cas started to panic "i-i don't know where I am!" he started to sob a little bit. "Please help me!"

"Hey hey, I will, I need you to breathe and tell me what you see."

"I'm an Angel Meg. I don't need to breathe. I cant see anything."

"It's to help you calm down, just go along with it. Oh god. well crap"

"Its pitch black. All I see is my true form. But I'm not as tall as I should be. I'm more of a human size. But it's the only light in the place." Cas started to have a growing suspicion of where he was. He began to panic more.

"Oh. Try and move around a little. Let your light shine and see if it catches anything."

"I-i can't move, Meg. I cant move." there was more panic in his voice.

"Crap. What about your wings? Can you spread them?"

"The are spread. At full extension. It's like I'm chained to one place. I'm scared Meg. I'm really scared. I cant feel anything" 

"I know love. But don't worry, I'll find a way to get you out as soon as I know where you are."

"What if I cant ever get back? Meg please. I need you to promise me something."

Meg ran her hands through her hair nervously. "Okay okay, stay calm Clarence. Don't you dare say you won't get back." Meg sent another texted to Dean trying to get him there now. "We will find you. Don't you dare say that."

"Please meg! I need you to promise me that you will tell Dean, tell him that I love him." cas' voice broke and Meg was a little shocked.

"I will promise no such thing. Because you're going to tell him yourself as soon as we get you out." 

Cas looked around and finally accepted where he was. "I think I know where I am. Deep down...I knew when I first got here. I just didn't want it to be true."

"Tell me Clarence."

"I'm in the Empty!" Meg was confused and shocked.

"The Empty?"

"The one place that not even God can save someone from!"

"N-no. No that can't be true, no we will find a damn way out! We have to, we'll get you out Clarence. Wait! is there a sigil that could bring you back? If there is one to take there has to be one to bring."

"M-Meg." Castiels voice was shaky with sadness. "Please. please tell him. tell Dean that I love him."

"No Clarence. You're gonna tell him your damn self! Now please answer. Could there be a sigil?"

"There isn't one, meg!" cas was now in tears but accepting of his fate.

"We will find one! I don't care how long it takes there Has to be one!" Cas managed to look around more and grew terrified as he saw shadows moving in the darkness.

"I-im not alone." 

"What do you mean, what do you see?" Meg started to panic. "Castiel! What do you mean you aren't alone!"

Cas struggled to move in total panic and terror but is unable to. "God kept demons in hell, angels in heaven, and the monsters like Leviathan in purgatory. Think about what he throws into the Empty Meg! Even the archangels thought that these things were myths." Cas cried out in total fear. "You need to get me back now!"

"Fuck." Meg looked over at the sigil on the wall and muttered. "How do I make you bring instead of take." she traced the sigil with her finger. "What if....-" Meg grabbed paint and started to draw a new sigil, the perfect opposite of the first.

The shadow figures circled around Cas. "These things hated angels because God chose us over them....he cast them into the Empty. No Angel has ever been here! They have always wanted revenge on God. they have always wanted to get their hands on an angel! Please!" the shadowy creatures stepped closer. "MEG HELP!"

"IM WORKING CLARENCE! ILL GET YOU OUT!" something happens and Cas screams in agonizing pain. Meg kept painting the sigil and finally finished. "Clarence hold on!" she cut her palm and slammed it on the center of the new sigil. A white flash of light filled the room. Cas' Angel radio went silent. "Clarence?" the light slowly died out and meg ran to cas' vessel. "Did it work?" cas' vessel remained motionless. "Cas no....wake up damn it!" she stood back and walked over to the sigil. "What more can I do?!" the wall where Cas saw the sigil earlier began to glow again. The sigil starts to hum drawing megs attention to it. She stared at the sigil.

A very bright and beautiful creature beyond comprehension gets thrown out against the opposite wall. The creature is pure celestial intent and is a more condensed human sized version of its normal form. "What The fuck." Meg looked at it curiously. The creature rubbed the back of its head as a group of pitch black creatures attacked the light creature.

"No..don't be dicks. What the fuck is happening." the light creature flares out a pair of beautiful wings and continues to fight a losing battle. "You dicks let it go!" Meg attacked the pitch black creatures with an Angel blade. Which seemed to have no effect. Every time the black creatures sliced the light creature with a special type of blade the creature yelled in pain.

"NO YOU DICKS! LET THE PRETTY THING GO!" the light creature had a pair of glowing Angel blue eyes. The black creatures appeared to have none at all. "....c-clarence?" a few of the creatures hold back cas' wings while the others holds him down forcing him to his knees. The final one repeatedly stabbed Cas with a dark looking blade and Cas screamed in agony. Meg stepped forward to attack them again. "LET HIM GO YOU BASTARDS!" a white light emerged from Meg and her eyes flashed blue causing the creatures to stop.

The lead shadow creature spoke in a horrifying voice. "I would back off you mutation. We are only here for the Angel. Only for the pure blood Angel at least."

Meg laughed. "Mutation I am darling. Just not the one you expected." she lifted her hand and a dark light shot forward towards the creature as it started to speak.

"This pathetic Angel is one of God's favorites." the lead shadow grabbed cas by the hair and held the blade to his throat. "Back off if you don't want him dead." 

"Don't you dare hurt him you dick!" as the energy blast hit the lead creature it's hand slipped and the blade cuts the angels throat. Meg jumped forwards and grabbed the angel. "No No no no you will not die on me you twat! Get back in your damn body Clarence. It could help. Dont make me push you in, come on." a goldish white light seeped from the angels wounds like blood. "You dick. No No no no. Don't you dare." 

The remaining shadow creatures crept towards cas' vessel with out Meg noticing. But they disappear into the shadows before reaching it. Cas managed to work up enough energy to speak through Angel radio. "M-meg?"

"Yes, yes I'm here!"

Cas slightly laughed. "This is very ironic."

"Shh. Don't waste your energy we have to get you back into your vessel."

"I'm the Angel of Thursday....and it's Thursday and I'm going to die."

"Castiel no. You're not gonna die on me. Don't you say that you're not gonna die. You're not. Now please, focus on getting back to your vessel." Meg dragged Cas to his vessel and managed to get Cas to possess the vessel. His eyes glowed Angel blue.

"P-please Meg.....tell Dean i-i-" his voice trailed off and His eyes glow bright and a flash of light fills the room. As the light fades his wings are burned into the floor and pieces of feathers float through the air.

"No...NO NO NO! DONT YOU FUCKING DARE CASTIEL! DON'T YOU DARE!" Meg started to cry and panic. She looked at her phone and a text from Dean said they were 5 minutes away. "No No no. Wake up! Wake up Clarence! No. God fucking damn it! no no." 

The steel door to the bunker slammed open and Dean came running in with a gun in hand. "What's wrong Meg?" sam was close behind. The both stopped dead in their tracks as they saw their fallen friend dead with Meg hunched over his body crying. "C-cas" dean's voice broke as he spoke. 

Meg looked up with tear filled eyes. "I'm so sorry. I tried to stop them. They got away." Dean's hands were shaking. Sam looked over at his older brother with concern. Dean walked over and knelt next to cas. Meg looks at Dean. "He wanted me to tell you something."

"What is it?" Sam questioned. He was saddened by the loss but clearly not as much as Dean who was visibly devastated.

"Dean. He wanted me to tell you, he loves you." her voice broke as she spoke. 

Dean hung his head as tears fell. "He couldn't be here to tell me that himself." Dean looked up with tears in his eyes. "The bastard didn't even stay alive long enough to tell me himself!" Sam and Meg were both surprised by dean's reaction. "He couldn't even stay alive long enough for me to tell him. Tell him that I love him." Sam knelt next to Dean and hugged his brother. Dean hugged Sam tightly crying into his shoulder. "And now he is gone and he will never know that I loved him back! Our last time together was me throwing his words in his face. I was so stupid!"

*A few days earlier before Sam and Dean left for their hunt.*

"Dean I-i want to talk to you." Cas approached Dean who sat alone in the main room of the bunker. 

"Sure. What is it cas. You know you can talk to me about anything." Dean motioned Cas to the chair next to him. Cas sat down and he looked nervous. "What's up?" Dean smiled.

"I wanted to tell you." Cas seemed to get very flustered. "Wow This is a lot harder then I thought."

"Just spit it out Cas." 

"I fell in love wi-" 

"You fell in love? You sly dog." Dean smirked and playfully hit cas' arm. "Who's the lucky lady?" 

"I'm not a dog. And it's not a lady." Cas looked up at Dean nervously. 

"Its okay cas. I don't judge. So who is it?" Dean was still smiling.

"It's..." cas' voice got really quiet. "You." Sam walked in just as cas said that. Dean looked at Cas in a panic. And his smile faded.

"Look, I'm flattered, but you have known me long enough to know I don't swing that way." Cas looks down at the floor. 

"I-i know, but this is just a vessel. I could always find someone you liked?" 

"No Cas. I'm sorry but the feelings just aren't mutual. I don't care about you that way. You are like a brother to me and that's just weird." Dean's heart broke to say that. He wanted to tell Cas so much how he truly felt. But he just couldn't do it. He was too scared.

"I-i understand. I'm sorry I brought this up, I should have never said anything." A few faint, unnoticeable tears started to roll down cas' cheek, but he kept looking at the floor so no one would see. Sam watched but said nothing. Sam secretly knew Dean and cas loved each other. 

"Yeah, that probably would have been best." Dean came off a little mean and aggressive which broke Cas even more. Cas stood up and walked away. Waiting till he was in the kitchen before he leaned against the wall sliding down it. Cas brought his knees up to his chest and held his head in his hands crying. Dean walked by the kitchen to get to his room and saw how hurt Cas was. Cas didn't see him. Dean hurried to his room before shutting the door and hopping on a lap top to find a case. 

*back to present*

"God...I'm so stupid!" Dean held onto sam. 

"We just have to hope that Chuck comes around and brings him back." Sam tried to cheer Dean up. But it was to no avail. All that was left was to pray that Chuck would bring Cas back and that the two could finally establish their feelings for one another. 

But since when did life ever favor a Winchester?


End file.
